On trips, in bars, and other places where soft drinks, beer and the like are consumed from cans, there is a problem of compacting such cans for disposal. Additionally during consumption of the contents of the cans, there is often boredom due to lack of adequate recreation, particularly during leisure times.
Although complicated and expensive devices for crushing cans have been developed for commercial use, until now individuals have not had any real incentive for disposing of their drink cans in compacted condition. Further, although various types of amusement devices have been developed to entertain people during travel periods, at bars, on picnics, and the like, none of these amusement devices have had the dual purpose of acting as an amusement device as well as providing as a by-product the compacting of drink cans prior to disposal thereof, whether as trash or for recycling.